


A Story about two Kings

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama Tobio starts attending Junior High, he joins the volleyball team. There he meets Oikawa Tooru, an amazing player and the one who's going to be his biggest rival in the future. However, a lot happens until they meet again on different sides of the court three years later.</p><p>A story about many first times and especially about first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With different Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 4 months ago I was very pissed of because of all that OiKage ship hate on tumblr. That's why I wrote something very consensual and definitely not abusive.. I mean a lot of fluff (and yes, there also will be a bit smut) but there's like an actual plot about their relationship development and their problems and.. stuff. I wrote about 70k words in my mother tongue so far and today I started translating it to English. I really hope my English is understandable.. if you find mistakes, feel free to tell me, I'd love to correct them!

_Oikawa Tooru overall is a pretty silly guy, but there was a time that he wasn’t smiling. He had more athletic build than others. He was also blessed with natural ability. Especially when he began junior high the way he matured was way ahead of the flock. Even then there were walls that he couldn’t climb. Thanks to the young giant Ushiwaka, Shiratorizawa academy junior high was eventually known as the best in the prefecture. When we fought them, we lost. We couldn’t even get one set. We tried to go higher, to a higher stage, but we were thwarted until our third year in junior high._

_Then a genius appeared and his talent shone with astonishing brightness. More than anything it appeared that he was very happy to be touching the ball. Plus the way he was able to handle the ball was on a totally different level._

_After that Oikawa ended up practicing even harder. He seemed to be panicking. That panic surfaced in a practice match in the form of an unbelievable amount of combo misses. And then he was switched out for Kageyama. After the match he stayed behind practicing alone._

\-----------------------------------

_‘No amount of talent trumps hard work,’_   Oikawa thought. His body ached like hell but he was so obsessed with practicing and getting better that he barely even noticed. Just as well as he didn’t notice his underclassman standing next to him and watching him.

“Oikawa-san, please show me how to serve!” Kageyama Tobio finally approached him after silently observing for quite a while.

And that were the moment Oikawa started seeing red. It was all too much. He hauled off to bitchslap the younger boy standing right in front of him. Fortunately Iwaizumi was there to catch his arm before Oikawa could do Kageyama any harm.

“Calm down, you dumbass!” Iwaizumi screamed.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said  and it struck him what he just attempted to do. He looked nearly as shocked as if he was the one who’d been almost hit.

“Kageyama, I’m sorry but we’re done for today,” Iwaizumi said  to the younger boy who immediately left the gym.

“The change up today was to cool your head. You need to have some more composure!” Iwaizumi continued furiously.

“Right now I can’t win against Shiratorizawa, so there’s no way I can have composure. I want to win and go to nationals. To win I need to…” Oikawa started yelling back at his friend but was cut off mid-sentence.

“I this, I that, it’s annoying!” Iwaizumi shouted, lost his composure himself and headbutted Oikawa right in the face so that the latter fell to the ground and his nose started to bleed. “Do you think you’re fighting by yourself?! You’ve got to be kidding, you dumbass. If you think how you’re doing equals how the team will do, I’ll punch you!”

“You already did,” Oikawa wailed but Iwaizumi spoke on unwaveringly.

“There’s no one on our team who can beat Ushiwaka one on one! However there are six players on a volleyball court. Even if your opponent is some genius first year or Ushiwaka, the team with the better six is stronger, you dumbass!”

“..Team with the better six is stronger,” Oikawa murmured and suddenly started to giggle.

“Sorry, did I headbutt you too hard?” Iwaizumi worried instantly about his childhood friend.

Oikawa slowly rose to a stand again and tried to explain, “Well, how do I put this? I suddenly feel invincible. More important, Iwa-chan, is ‘dumbass’ the only insult you know?”

“Want me to make your nose bleed from the right side too?” Iwaizumi replied angrily but somehow also pleased because everything seemed to be back to normal.

However he still felt like he had to take a closer look at Oikawa’s behaviour towards Kageyama from now on. It was just a vague feeling, but he sensed that there was still some potential for problems.

\-----------------------------------

At the beginning of their afternoon club activities Iwaizumi heard Kageyama ask Oikawa something, „Oikawa-san, please show me how to serve!”

Although Iwaizumi didn’t think that the unpleasant situation, which had happened the other day, would repeat itself, he turned around and walked over to his childhood friend and the younger boy.

“Like hell I will! Idiot, Idiooooot!” Oikawa responded and started making faces at Kageyama. He surely wasn’t displaying his best behaviour, but acting childish was way better than being violent.

“Oikawa, stop messing with the first years!” Iwaizumi said as he passed them by and tried to make it look like he didn’t intentionally come over to look after him.

_‘Anyway, I should probably talk again to him later though..’_ Iwaizumi thought and let out a sigh. At least that could wait until training was over.

\-----------------------------------

"You calmed down to some extent, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi asked as he walked home together with Oikawa.

“ _’To some extent,’_ are you kidding me, Iwa-chan? I’m in a _very_ good mood today!” Oikawa responded way to cheerful.

Iwaizumi sighed. “To be honest, I still don’t have a good feeling about you and Kageyama.”

“How come?” Oikawaasked obviously surprised and less chirpy than a few seconds ago.

At first, all he got as a response was Iwaizumi shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t know how to put what he was thinking, he just had a hunch. After a while Iwaizumi tried to explain, “You already lost you’re composure once and well, he’s probably thinking that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and that this wasn’t about him in particular, but it was. You hold a grudge against him and it’s painfully obvious. I don’t want something like that to happen ever again. Especially because the chance that I’ll be there the next time isn’t all that high, you know?”

Oikawa simply tried to shrug his friend’s worries off, „You worry way too much, Iwa-chan!“

„Literally everybody, who had to stick around with you for as long as I do, would worry about that, trust me, Oikawa,“ Iwaizumi replied irritated and Oikawa responded to that with his usual whining.

Iwaizumi continued nonetheless, “I know that you envy him. Kageyama is a genius, I can see that too. However, there is something I see that you somehow can’t. I mean, you could at least try to see him with different eyes. Whenever he asks you for help, it’s not to provoke you; it’s because he admires you. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know that he’s way more talented than most of the other kids. This boy is little more than an eager and innocent child. All you did was giving him reasons to be afraid of you or dislike you. But he doesn’t. All he sees is his impressive upperclassman and all he wants is to learn from that awesome person. Oikawa, don’t get me wrong, this is not about actually teaching him, you don’t have to. It’s only about your interactions with him in general. As long as you don’t get that, I won’t stop; I _can’t_ stop worrying about it.”

Iwaizumi’s lecture was followed by a long silence. They walked until they reached the intersection where their ways usually parted.

“Well, I guess I’ll give my best,” Oikawa said reluctantly and it was very obvious that he wasn’t the least bit serious.

“You’ll never change, huh?” Iwaizumi responded and turned to go without saying goodbye. He had never believed that his little speech would work miracles, but he had actually hoped that Oikawa would be a little bit more compliant.

 -----------------------------------

By now it was way past midnight but Oikawa tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn’t fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried to. He’d never admit it, but he actually had nightmares quite often and they were especially about Ushiwaka and lately about Kageyama too. However, something new happened today. He wasn’t able to fall asleep because he simply couldn’t stop thinking about the latter. Iwaizumi’s lecture actually bothered him way more than he had thought at first.

Oikawa was already racking his brain for hours. ‘ _To see him with different eyes, huh?_ ‘

He had often observed Kageyama at training because he wanted to know exactly how good his new rival was. That was all he had concentrated on. Nevertheless he tried to remember as many details about the younger boy as he could now. The longer and harder he tried, the more things came to his mind.

_‘He has long fingers which touch the ball feathery, almost tenderly, and they send it with pinpoint accuracy to where the spiker is. He never uses brute force; he always depends on technique. Everything he does appears natural. His ocean blue eyes are always wide open, his expression is curious and he always seems to be eager and brisk, though he actually is very quiet most of the time. He’s an observer. And he loves volleyball quite a lot, I guess. Every time he’s trying to figure something out, he purses his lips in a very cute way. He’s persistent and not easily intimidated, but somehow he’s naïve and well, innocent? Just like Iwa-chan said. He definitely has no bad intentions. And he’s a pretty handsome child. In a few years he’ll probably be even more attractive than now. And.. wait, what?!’_

Oikawa felt his attitude towards Kageyama change little by little. He was surprised how much had actually come to his mind and he gradually started to get that Iwaizumi had been right about the younger. But Oikawa was shocked where his train of thought had led him. However, everything he had just thought about his underclassman was just an impartial opinion.. wasn’t it?

Eventually he managed to fall asleep, even though too late to be well rested the next day.

 -----------------------------------

Since Iwaizumi had lectured Oikawa because of his behaviour towards Kageyama everything had changed. Oikawa had always been very conscious of the younger boy’s presence, but not this _damn_ conscious. Whenever he looked at him, he saw so much more than previously. Well, he saw him with different eyes now, just like Iwaizumi had wanted him to.

However, had it really changed for the better? Oikawa’s jealousy hadn’t completely disappeared, although it wasn’t that bad anymore. Actually, on that score everything was like it was supposed to be. But apart from this, Oikawa’s feelings were a confusing mess.

During practice he spent even more time studying Kageyama, but if the younger boy suddenly returned the look, Oikawa didn’t make faces at him anymore; he awkwardly averted his gaze. Every time the black haired boy asked him for help, Oikawa still denied, but somehow insecurely and with the feeling that his heart might jump out of his chest.

One time he even caught himself thinking that Kageyama’s gentle touch, which currently only belonged to the volleyball, might as well feel good on his skin. More and more frequently he couldn’t help thinking about strange and dangerous things and all he could see in his sleep were those damn big blue eyes.


	2. Revelation

In the last few weeks it attracted Iwaizumi’s attention that Oikawa was often staring into space at school during their lessons. This kind of behaviour was very odd for someone like him. Oikawa was usually an interested and very attentive student; always listening, always participating.

Until now Iwaizumi had only seen him like this after they had lost against Shiratorizawa or when one of his now ex-girlfriends had left him because he rather paid attention to volleyball than to them. And Oikawa usually ranted about the things that bothered him a lot. Whenever he was overthinking a problem or pissed off he’d talk a mile a minute about it – no matter if Iwaizumi listened to him or not.

However, this time something was different and yet Iwaizumi didn’t confront Oikawa with that – at least up to today. But at some point Oikawa spaced out even during training and got hit with a ball right in the face and Iwaizumi’s patience snapped. He almost couldn’t wait to ask until practice was over.

“What the hell was that earlier, dumbass?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as they were on their way home together.

“What have I done to make you angry this time, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa replied as innocently as possible.

“What are you spacing out for so much lately? First of all, you’re distracted during lessons and now you’re not even paying attention anymore during practice!” Iwaizumi continued unwaveringly.

“It’s nothing, Iwa-chan, I’m just tired,” Oikawa lied.

“Petty excuse!”

“Who cares? I don’t want to tell you” Oikawa responded snotty.

“Well, if you believe it or not, I already happened to notice that. But if you’re not going to talk about it and let me help you this will end in disaster. So spit it out already, god dammit!” Iwaizumi appealed urgently to Oikawa.

Oikawa only chuckled and averted his gaze. “Iwa-chan, you won’t be much help for me. And it’s your fault anyways!”

“My fault?! How dare you, Shittykawa?!” Iwaizumi replied, by now quite angry, and hauled off to punch Oikawa to the side of his body.

The brown-haired boy saw the stroke coming, stopped his friend’s arm easily and sighed. “I thought if I told you, you’d probably hit me. That’s why I kept quiet about it. But I guess I can just tell you now because you’re going to hit me anyway.”

“Is it really that bad?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I think so,” Oikawa answered and looked away. This was followed by a short silence in which he tried to collect himself and find the right words to explain his feelings and thoughts. He was very grateful that Iwaizumi gave him time.

Though in the end he was at a loss for words and all he could think of was a single word, a single _name_. “Kageyama,” Oikawa said finally.

Iwaizumi suddenly stopped walking. “Kageyama?! What the hell did you do?!”

Oikawa took a few more steps until he stopped as well and turned around to face his friend. He thought that Iwaizumi’s facial expression couldn’t be more amusing at the moment. He looked pretty terrified and that for no reason.

“I already said you’re going to hit me for that,” Oikawa said to provoke his friend and his voice was accompanied by a strange and sour laugh.

“This isn’t _funny_ at all! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!” Iwaizumi yelled and Oikawa couldn’t think of anything more _hilarious_ at the moment. Though he was quite sad that Iwaizumi obviously didn’t think that highly of him.

“So mean, Iwa-chan. You really think that badly of me?” Oikawa responded with an air of innocence. He realized that his friend’s patience was beginning to wear thin and added, “I didn’t do _anything_.”

“Are you kidding me? Just tell me the truth already!”

“You asked what I was thinking about lately and I told you,” Oikawa replied calmly.

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance and breathed in and out noisily. Oikawa drove him insane and this wasn’t anything new actually, but somehow he always managed to reach higher and higher levels.

“I thought you weren’t that jealous anymore,” Iwaizumi said after a while, no longer sounding furious at least.

“Oh, yes, no more jealousy! That _totally_ got better …” Oikawa answered and paused dramatically for a moment, “But somehow everything is even worse now. And it’s your fault!”

During their whole conversation Oikawa hadn’t looked properly at his friend but now he looked him straight in the eye and smiled sadly. Oikawa’s gestures and facial expressions were fake and over the top most of the time, but Iwaizumi had learned to distinguish between real and feigned. And as rare as it was, at this exact moment Oikawa didn’t put on a show.

Iwaizumi wasn’t able to fully comprehend what Oikawa meant yet, but he had a bad feeling. _‘Why is it my fault? If he’s not thinking about Kageyama because he’s jealous, what else could he be thinking of?’_

Before he could voice his questions he got the answer. “For once, I actually did what you told me to do. I tried to see him with different eyes.”

“And what did you see?” Iwaizumi asked with a low voice. He knew that he didn’t really want to know and Oikawa kept quiet. That’s why he answered the question himself, “Something you liked?”

Oikawa’s nod was cautious and tentative. He wasn’t surprised anymore that Iwaizumi had been able to figure everything out so fast, although Oikawa didn't give him much information. Indeed, they knew each other for a very long time and very well.

Iwaizumi’s mind ran at full speed. Hitting – or at least trying to hit – an underclassman is a bad thing, but hitting _on_ him, that’s a whole new ball game. Suddenly there were things Oikawa could do purposely to Kageyama which seemed way worse to Iwaizumi than punching the younger boy once on impulse. _‘Is Oikawa able to wrap him round his little finger? Can he get what he wants? Probably, yes. Shit! This cannot be happening! No fucking way!’_

“No!” said Iwaizumi out loud, not to say he _yelled_.

Oikawa flinched because of the sudden raise of Iwaizumi’s voice and looked apprehensively at his friend.

“No, no, no! No chance! Keep your hands off him! Find somebody who’s older! Leave that poor boy alone, dammit! Why are you such an Idiot? Besides, it’s kind of ridiculous, don’t you think? You’re obviously just getting all worked up about something like that. Maybe you have a crush on him but your feelings have always been flighty so just wait until it’s over and distract yourself, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa didn’t move or speak. During Iwaizumi’s harsh lecture he had dropped his gaze and was now looking bashfully at the ground. Iwaizumi’s heart clenched as soon as he realized that Oikawa suddenly looked a lot as if he was 8 years old again and his parents were scolding him. He looked vulnerable and no matter how long Iwaizumi kept on waiting and waiting and waiting, he didn’t respond. Usually Oikawa needed to always have the last word and would always reply something – no matter how stupid – just to have the final say.

“Oikawa? …” Iwaizumi asked insecurely, “Oikawa? … Hey? … … Tooru?”

“I never said I was going to do anything. You really do think badly of me, Iwa-chan,” was Oikawa’s low-voiced response.

He had been way too taciturn and now he was exceptionally serious. Iwaizumi started to grasp slowly that this wasn’t one of Oikawa’s usual problems and suddenly he felt guilty. It had taken him way too long to understand and the things he had said hadn’t been appropriate at all.

“I’m really sorry, Tooru. If you’re serious about it, let’s talk properly now,” Iwaizumi replied after a while. Oikawa nodded slightly.

“So … what are you going to do about it?” Iwaizumi asked carefully because he couldn’t think of anything better. Until now Oikawa had always gotten the girls that he wanted and as far as Iwaizumi knew, Oikawa had never been really in love. Messing around with girls had always been fun for him and no serious business. Maybe his attitude had changed. Or maybe it was a different thing when it came to boys.

“I’m not going to do anything, like I already said,” Oikawa answered.

“Are you sure that you can do that? I mean, that sounds way too simple,” asked Iwaizumi doubtfully.

“Well, it isn’t easy at all and probably I’m not able to, but I can try. And as long as I don’t do more than I’m already doing, it should be fine …”

“Do you understand why you shouldn’t do anything?” Iwaizumi asked and ignored Oikawa’s answer completely.

“Age gap?”

“Do you remember your first year in junior high? All you cared about was volleyball and definitely not girls or dates or love. He’s still a child and you’re almost a high schooler. In a few years the difference won’t matter this much anymore, but for now it’s too big,” Iwaizumi explained.

“Let’s say, just hypothetically, that _he_ approaches me …” Oikawa started a sentence which was interrupted by his friend before he could finish it.

“No. He’s way too young to know what he wants. You’re probably too, but you already had your first kiss and your first time sex and your first relationship. In that regard, you have nothing left to lose or regret. But he has.”

“I don’t think he would be brave enough to ask me out if he wasn’t completely sure that he wants to,” Oikawa replied undiscerning and stated that he wouldn’t reject Kageyama if the worst came to the worst.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Apart from that, have you always been interested in boys too?”

“Yeah, kind of, I guess,” Oikawa answered and scratched his head thoughtfully.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi wanted to know.

“Well, it’s never been really relevant for me … until now,” Oikawa responded with a shrug.

“Umm and … do you think he’s attractive?“

“What a stupid question, Iwa-chan, I really expected more of you,” Oikawa said mockingly as ever.

“No, I mean he looks very … childlike and I wondered …“

Oikawa answered the question before Iwaizumi could even utter it fully, “I like him and I think he’s cute and well, attractive, but not _because_ he looks like a child but rather _although_ he looks like a child. There’s a big difference.”

“You actually thought a lot about this, huh?” Iwaizumi said casually.

“Of course! If I hadn’t thought about it so much, you wouldn’t have noticed and I wouldn’t have told you!”

Iwaizumi didn’t reply anything else. They had started walking again and continued their way home until they reached the intersection where they had to part. They said a short goodbye and turned away from each other.

“Please be careful and don’t do anything stupid,” Iwaizumi warned.

“Iwa-chan, what are you? My mom?” Oikawa responded cheekily but Iwaizumi obviously didn’t think of it as some funny joke. That’s why Oikawa quickly added an apology and promised to not do anything stupid. As if he was going to. Tzz. Never ever. Not him.

 _‘Oh god, what have I done?’_   Iwaizumi thought sullenly. It’s not like he had heard a lot about it yet, but even with little information and the way how Oikawa behaved, he knew that it was a serious matter this time. He wasn’t too sure if – and if yes, to what extent – Oikawa had already developed real feelings or if he was going to. However, if there was one thing Iwaizumi felt certain about, than it would be the fact that this issue was not going to be over all too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know there's so much dialogue but Iwa-chan is very important! (for me, for Oikawa, for the whole story) I promise next chapter there'll be real Oikage interaction ^__^


	3. He's beauty, he's grace ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, I'm sorry! But at the beginning of writing this story I literally had no feeling for the lenghts. After a while each chapter will be like 2k-3k words. I hope you enjoy it though! :)

Iwaizumi prayed imploringly that Kageyama would stay far away from Oikawa, but as they say: God hears all our prayers but doesn’t fulfil all our wishes.

The official practice had just ended but Oikawa planned on staying in late and practicing his serve on his own. Iwaizumi was currently busy with cleaning up the gym when he saw that Kageyama approached his friend. Every one on their team already knew what was going to happen next.

“Oikawa-san, please teach me how to serve!”

Until now Iwaizumi had always thought of it as annoying because Oikawa always behaved like an immature child when it came to talking to the younger boy. However, now it awoke his interest. He wanted to study Oikawa’s behaviour and indeed, it may have been almost unnoticeable – especially for someone who didn’t know Oikawa all too well – but he seemed to be a bit insecure.

Oikawa sighed stagily. “Tobio-chan, I’ve already told you a thousand times: Stop hassling me, I have to practice!” He obviously feigned being annoyed and Iwaizumi had to suppress his laughter. He could easily see through his friend and noticed that he actually enjoyed Kageyama’s attention but couldn’t stop playing his stupid role.

“Are you going to practice serves?” Kageyama asked. He seemed to be unfazed although Oikawa had rejected him once again. Oikawa simply nodded.

“I’m going to stay!” announced the younger boy and Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was secretly happy even though he turned away and left in a huff.

“Whatever, it’s alright as long as you don’t bug me!” replied Oikawa and looked back at Kageyama. To be more precise: He looked straight into blue eyes which were beaming with joy. Oikawa suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation in his stomach and turned away again to start his training as fast as possible to distract himself.

Iwaizumi was still amused. Oikawa’s behaviour was ridiculous; vain as a peacock and playing hard-to-get. However, Kageyama was unperturbed and probably only thinking about volleyball. Iwaizumi said to himself that he shouldn’t worry too much anymore – at least for today – and went home.

\-----------------------------------

At some point Oikawa had almost sent all balls over the net. Kageyama’s gaze suddenly felt even more intense than ever before and the thought of being all alone with him at the gym nearly drove him insane. All he could do was practice and take his mind off that fact.

When he did his last serve and began to pick up all the balls, so that he could start all over again, Kageyama immediately helped. The younger boy had sat at a bench but now he stood right next to Oikawa and watched him expectantly. Oikawa had already started to continue but Tobio’s intense gaze unsettled him too much.

“Go away, Tobio, you’re annoying!” Oikawa said because he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Kageyama's expression darkened faintly, but Oikawa noticed it anyway and he didn’t like it at all. He already knew he was going to hate himself for saying the next words but he did it nevertheless. “You can try to receive the serves and send them back to me, if you want to be helpful.”

And indeed, it made the hoped-for impact. A very pleased Kageyama hurried over to the other side of the net and they resumed Oikawa’s practice like that for a while. The younger’s receives were unsteady and he couldn’t get some of Oikawa’s serves at all. It was really annoying because in the end, this wasn’t just amusement for Kageyama, Oikawa was giving him the chance to improve. However, the older boy knew that he simply mustn’t allow the increasing anger and jealousy.

He took a deep breath, threw the ball up in the air, jumped and sent the most powerful jump serve he’s ever done over the net to the exact spot where Kageyama was standing. He didn’t expect the younger to receive it properly – or to receive it at all – and of course he was right.

The ball hit Kageyama’s arms, bounced off at an inconvenient angle and hit him at full tilt in the face. He stumbled a few steps backwards, bent over a little and pressed both hands to his nose. Oikawa giggled smugly. ‘ _Even a genius isn’t excellent at everything._ ’ He felt like his hard work started to pay off, even though it was just a little triumph.

However, his elation receded rather fast when he noticed that Kageyama hadn’t moved since the ball had hit his face. Tobio hadn’t uttered a peep either, but he still stood there with his hands pressed to his nose. Oikawa was suddenly alarmed and he rushed over to the other side. Even when he reached Kageyama, the younger boy didn’t move a muscle.

“Are you okay, Tobio-chan?” he asked softly.

Without thinking he put out his hand and tenderly placed it at the back of Tobio’s neck. Even then he didn’t get any reaction. Therefore he put his other hand below the younger’s chin and tried to raise his head.

Kageyama removed his own hands slowly and stared at them before he let Oikawa lift up his head. His nose was slightly bleeding from one nostril but it wasn’t really dripping down. Oikawa didn’t realise how close they were suddenly and that he should probably take his hands away. The moment their eyes had met, he had forgotten everything around him and his heart beat faster than ever.

Oikawa didn’t know what was happening when he suddenly felt a soft touch at the back of his neck and his head was pulled down. Even softer lips brushed against his own for a brief moment. It was over as soon as it had began. Kageyama broke away from him and stepped back so that the distance between them was once again more appropriate. He looked bashfully at the ground, but Oikawa could still see that Tobio was blushing deeply.

“I-I a-am sorry,” Kageyama murmured scarcely audible and stood dead still. He still stared at the floor with embarrassment and appeared even more childlike than usually.

Oikawa was way too overwhelmed to answer properly and he didn’t feel like he would regain his voice anytime soon. Hence he decided to let actions speak. He closed the gap between them, bent over, took Tobio’s face into his hands and kissed him once again. A pleasant feeling shot through his whole body and simply stated again that this was exactly what he had wished for.

Incapable of thinking, he gave vent to his feelings. When Tobio dug his fingers into Oikawa’s shirt, he tilted his head to one side and slightly licked over Tobio’s lips. Much to Oikawa’s surprise, the younger boy immediately opened his mouth so that he could happily deepen their kiss. He noticed that Kageyama was inexperienced and insecure. However, although Oikawa was jonesing for more, he was able to control himself and therefore only moved his lips slowly and cautiously.

After a while they broke apart. Oikawa still held Tobio’s face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. He simply couldn’t believe that he had gotten the chance to kiss those wonderful lips. Oikawa saw slightly flushed cheeks and big blue eyes, innocently but expectantly looking up to him, and it drove him out auf his mind.

However, the longer the moment lasted, the more he became aware of the fact that Kageyama wasn’t going to do anything; he was waiting for Oikawa’s reaction. When Oikawa couldn’t stand the eager and requesting look any longer, he put his arms around Tobio and held him tight. He wrapped one arm around the younger’s upper body and put his other hand on the back of his head whereas Tobio simply hugged him around his waist.

They didn’t speak nor move and Oikawa regained his composure little by little until he was fully aware of what had happened.

 _‘Iwa-chan is going to kill me,’_ he thought sullenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's beauty, he's grace, he'll serve you in the face ;D


	4. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again a lot of Iwa-chan talking to Oikawa

After a while Oikawa reluctantly broke away from their hug. It was already late and they had to go to school the next day. Oikawa had still a lot of homework to do this evening and Kageyama probably too.

Together they cleaned up the gym and headed to the locker room after this. Kageyama sat down on one of the benches and took his phone out of his bag. Oikawa saw him making an unpleasant face. Just in this very moment the mobile started to ring.

Tobio sighed and answered the call. “Yes, mom, I’m fine, I’m coming home now.”

His mother seemed to be quite worried and Oikawa heard her ask what Tobio had done for the past hours and why he wasn’t home already. Without hesitation he grabbed the phone and put it to his own ear.

“Good evening, please don’t get mad at Tobio, it’s not his fault, it’s mine. After the regular practice we trained serves together and completely forgot the time. I know it’s almost dark, I’ll bring him home of course, you don’t have to worry.”

Kageyama looked up to the older boy in surprise. After a little laugh and a cheerful “See you!” he ended the call. Immediately afterwards Oikawa fumbled around with his phone a little longer until Kageyama heard another phone vibrate somewhere in the room. He concluded that Oikawa had exchanged their numbers.

A few moments later they left the gym together and Oikawa followed Kageyama.

“Are you going to walk me home for real?” Tobio asked doubtfully.

“Sure, otherwise your mother will disapprove of me.”

“You’re way too nice, this doesn’t suit you at all,” Tobio responded.

“Tobio-chan, do you really think that bad of me? I’m a very responsible-minded senpai!” Oikawasaid and tried to sound offended.

Kageyama wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t dare to and therefore he simply stayed quiet. They walked in silence for a while, both of them dwelling on their own thoughts, until Oikawa said something again.

“Are you alright?” he asked because he had just thought of Iwaizumi’s words about how Kageyama might regret something.

“Aren’t you angry?” Kageyama answered the question with another question.

“Why should I be mad at such a lovely child like you, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa replied as sweet as sugar.

“I disturbed your practice.. Plus, I thought you hate me.”

“Why did you kiss me then?”

“That you hate me doesn’t mean that I hate you too,” Tobio said very quietly and insecurely.

“I think.. I don’t hate you.. I mean, not really,” Oikawa responded after a while of pretending to be in deep thoughts just to tease the younger boy.

“Well, then it’s probably just your personality that sucks,” Kageyama retorted with a mischievous grin.

“That’s mean, Tobio-chan! You should do something about your loose tongue!” Oikawa replied but didn’t sound offended at all because he started to laugh shortly after.

This was really unusual for him, since he could always put on his act perpetually. However, somehow he felt winged and light and joyful at heart and laughing together with Tobio felt incredibly good so that he just went with it.

Oikawa put one hand on the back of Kageyama’s neck, bent down and brushed their lips briefly together. Just being able and allowed to kiss the younger boy made him amazingly happy. However, the genuine smile on that lips right afterwards made it a thousand times better.

Only a few moments later they entered the street in which Kageyama lived. Right at the doorstep he tried to fish his keys out of his bag but his mother was faster and opened the door herself.

“Tobio, I’m glad you’re finally home. And oh, hello, I guess we talked on the phone earlier?” Kageyama’s mother said friendly.

Oikawa stepped up to her, put on his most enchanting smile and shook her hand. “Oikawa Tooru, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thanks a lot for walking him home,” Kageyama’s mother replied, “But aren’t your parents worried that you’re not home already?”

“Of course and no, they’re used to it. I usually come home this late after practice,” Oikawa responded. “Besides I’m already a bit older,” he added with a wink in Tobio’s direction and this time the latter actually rolled his eyes.

“I should head home now anyways. Have a nice evening; see you tomorrow, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa ended the conversation. He patted Kageyama’s head fleetingly and made his way home with a big grin.

He probably wasn’t going to be able to hide this from Iwaizumi for too long and as soon as his childhood friend would know about it, he’d wipe the smirk off Oikawa’s face. He had to enjoy the bliss as long as it was going to last.

\-----------------------------------

“Did you enjoy your practice yesterday?” Iwaizumi asked as he and Oikawa were on their way to the gym after their last lesson for today.

Oikawa just shrugged and averted his gaze while he responded. “It was fine, just ordinary.”

“No disagreeable occurrences?” Iwaizumi tried to ascertain as they entered the locker room.

Oikawa immediately glanced at Kageyama, more specifically Kageyama’s back. However, the younger boy turned around to face the newcomers as soon as he heard someone enter the room. Oikawa smiled when they made eye contact but then the blue bruise in the younger’s face attracted his attention.

Iwaizumi didn’t fail to notice it either and Oikawa was sure that his childhood friend knew that Kageyama hadn’t had the bruise before they practiced alone yesterday. Iwaizumi turned around suddenly and hissed, “Oikawa, what the hell did you do to him?!”

Oikawa defensively raised his hands. “Hey, hey! It’s not my fault that he thought receiving my jump serve with his face might be a good idea!”

Iwaizumi eyed him warily and started looking back and forth between the two boys. Kageyama had stopped changing his clothes and watched his upperclassmen curiously from afar. After a while Oikawa felt safe enough to approach Tobio without being immediately punched by his childhood friend and stepped up carefully to the younger. Oikawa then softly touched the bruise with his fingertips and suppressed the desire to kiss his nose.

“Does it hurt?” Oikawa asked quietly but loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

Kageyama shook his head and smiled at the tender touch. “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Oikawa said, smiling as well, and headed over to an empty bench to start changing himself. Iwaizumi did the same.

“It still looks like you punched him,” Iwaizumi murmured and still sounded very displeased.

“Do you really think he’d let me touch him like this if I had hit him?” Oikawa responded calmly.

“Who knows. That boy is an innocent. You almost hit him once and he still lets you touch him like this.”

Oikawa sighed. “Iwa-chan, for real, there is nothing to worry about,” he lied with an artificial smile and made a victory sign with one hand.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but left it at that for the time being. However, he paid close attention to those two during practice. He was looking for a sign that Oikawa had intimidated the younger, let alone hurt on purpose. But he couldn’t find even the smallest thing that militated for it. Actually, there were a lot of things that militated for the exact opposite. They looked and smiled at each other a lot and talked more often, although in the same way as before. However, Oikawa’s laugh was more frequent and more important, it was less insincere.

Maybe Oikawa didn’t hurt him on purpose but Iwaizumi was sure that at least _something_ had happened. The change was just too obvious.

\-----------------------------------

“Oikawa-san, can we practice together again this afternoon?” Tobio asked and looked up to his upperclassman with big and hopeful eyes.

Oikawa couldn’t suppress the desire to pat the younger boy’s head anymore and gently ruffled his black hair. He was simply too cute to resist. After all, he had waited until the regular training was over and they were almost alone.

“I’d love to, but take better care of your nose this time,“ he said and nudged Tobio’s nose with his index finger.

“Sorry, but that won’t happen,” Iwaizumi intruded suddenly, “We have to prepare our presentation for tomorrow, remember?”

Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa sternly and the latter narrowed his eyes angrily, but played along.

“Oh yes, I totally forgot that stupid presentation! I’m sorry, Tobio-chan, I can’t stay today but tomorrow we can practice together for sure!”

\-----------------------------------

“What the hell, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked indignantly as soon as they were on their way home.

Iwaizumi had kept his eyes glued to Oikawa so that he couldn’t say a proper goodbye to Tobio. He had wanted to kiss him and not just apologetically smile at him from across the room. Of course, he had expected to not be able to hide it for long but this was definitely way too quick.

“How about you tell me about yesterday’s training,” Iwaizumi responded unwaveringly and calmly but still demanding.

“There’s not much to tell,” Oikawa replied snotty.

“Somehow I have the feeling you’re lying to me.”

After that they were silent for a while until Oikawa eventually started to talk. “I practiced serving and at first he only watched but then he tried to receive. After he received one with his face, we called it quits and left. As you can see, there was nothing special.”

“Go on,” Iwaizumi demanded and the way Oikawa averted his gaze already disclosed that he was lying or alternatively, had more to tell.

“Go on?” Oikawa asked. He felt driven into a corner although his childhood friend hadn’t even asked much. “Why do you think there’s more to tell?”

“Cut it out and tell me already, damn it! I know you noticed that I was watching you today and it’s obvious that something has changed,” Iwaizumi responded annoyed.

“We actually get along very well, I guess.. And I think we’re something like friends now..” Oikawa said sheepishly.

“Precisely define _‘something like friends’_ ,” Iwaizumi responded prosaically.

Oikawa turned bright red and that was kind of impossible to hide from his friend. He could've went on with telling lies or denying it, but it was obvious that he had lost. He sighed. “He kissed me,” he finally whispered.

Iwaizumi didn’t respond immediately and Oikawa wasn’t able to understand his friend’s expression. It made him so nervous that he continued talking. “I-I was just worried because I hit the ball into his face and that's why I bent down to see if he was alright and then he suddenly pulled me closer.. I swear I didn’t want that!”

“STOP LYING, YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE YOU WANTED THAT!” Iwaizumi yelled at him. Oikawa instantly fell silent and seemed to be quite shocked.

After another short lapse in the conversation, in which Iwaizumi took a deep breath to calm down, he continued. “Now what? You certainly didn’t reject him so.. What are you know? A happy couple? God Oikawa, did you really think I’d let that happen?”

“Is there anything I can do to make you accept it? Can I prove something to you or..” Oikawa said hesitantly after a while in an unusual serious tone of voice.

Iwaizumi sighed. Once again, he realised how important this was to his friend and if he was honest to himself, it seemed like Kageyama made Oikawa behave a bit better than usually. He had never seen Oikawa touch somebody this gently and genuinely worried nor had he heard Oikawa laugh sincerely for a while.

However, it didn’t feel like Oikawa was suddenly someone else, a stranger, no, he simply showed facets of his personality that he usually didn’t let anyone see. Moreover, even if there were many reasons to disapprove of this relationship, Iwaizumi knew that he couldn’t fully prohibit it after all. He was well aware that Oikawa appreciated his opinion a lot, but this didn’t mean that he could really forbid him something. Additionally, Oikawa was stubborn; as soon as he set his mind on doing something, he’d get his way sooner or later.

“I have two conditions,” he started to say and Oikawa watched him attentively, “First, I’m going to talk to him and warn him about you. If he changes his mind after that, you have to accept it. Second, you’re going to take it slow. You can kiss and you can hug, but that’s it. If you’re serious about it, you can easily wait until he’s a bit older.”

Oikawa bit his lip. This didn’t sound all too well, but it was an opportunity. He had the chance to prove that he was serious and maybe he was going to get his best friend’s blessing for this relationship in the end.

“Fine.. And thanks, Iwa-chan.”


	5. Happy

The next day after training Oikawa and Kageyama stayed together at the gym once again. However, Iwaizumi stayed this time as well.

“Kageyama, can I talk to you for a second?” he asked and gave Oikawa a look that said a thousand words. Oikawa didn’t show any reaction though.

“In private, Oikawa, get lost!” Iwaizumi had to add.

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grumbled but obeyed and left in the direction of the locker rooms.

“Oikawa told me everything. Well, at least if he told me the truth. I know you don’t want to hear that, but you should stay away from him,” Iwaizumi said as soon as Oikawa seemed to be out of earshot.

“Why?” Tobio asked and looked up to his upperclassman big-eyed.

“Because you’re too young to know what you want. Because you’re naïve. Because you’re fooled by his acting. Because he’s an asshole and he’s going to hurt you. And because you don’t really know what you’re getting into. That’s why, so just let it be,” Iwaizumi responded as convincing as possible.

“He’s your best friend, isn’t he?” Kageyama asked.

“Um, yeah?” Iwaizumi replied a bit insecurely.

“So you probably like him, even though you’re thinking so badly of him?” Tobio broached the subject further.

“Um, yes … somehow … of course …”

“Well, then you’re not the only one who’s feeling that way, Iwaizumi-san. You are right, I don’t know what I’m getting into and yes, he’s probably going to hurt me but it doesn’t matter. Whether I choose him or somebody else won’t make a difference, because in the end I’m going to get hurt anyway, right? Besides, it’s already too late to just let it be,” Kageyama answered calmly and confidently.

Iwaizumi was dumbfounded. He didn’t expect him to be like that. This wasn’t a little, naïve, often very slow-witted boy who seemed to care about nothing but volleyball. It felt like talking to a completely different person. Had he been so wrong about him?

He pressed his lips together tightly and looked at his underclassman who still stared up to him as big-eyed and innocent as ever. Iwaizumi could’ve gone on, telling him that Oikawa was going to hurt him more than anybody else ever could, asking him what he even liked about Oikawa and repeating a thousand times that he’s young and naïve and that he’s going to totally and absolutely regret this decision. But he didn’t.

It seemed like Tobio already knew everything he was going to say and had already prepared more persuasive comebacks. Iwaizumi simply didn’t stand a chance and decided to keep quiet.

After a while he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Kageyama was just as stubborn as Oikawa himself, besides, he was acting actually a lot more mature than the older one when he was trying to have his will.

“Let’s go,” Iwaizumi said finally and they both followed Oikawa into the locker rooms.

“I have one condition,” Iwaizumi said to Tobio while they were walking down the hallway, “I don’t want you to rush things. If you’re not completely sure you want to do something, then please don’t do it. You aren’t even old enough for a serious relationship and definitely not with someone more experienced than you. I don’t want to be a spoil-sport, I just want to protect you. I know Oikawa very well and I just don’t want you to regret something.”

By now they had almost reached the locker room’s door and Iwaizumi stopped during his last few words to look at Kageyama.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai. I appreciate your concern,” Tobio replied politely and bowed down respectfully.

Shortly after they entered the room where Oikawa sat on a bench playing a game on his mobile unenthusiastically. As soon as they appeared in his sight he lifted his head expectantly.

“Kageyama has to tell you something,” Iwaizumi said expressionless.

Oikawa’s eyes widened with shock and fear and this was exactly what Iwaizumi had hoped for. His best friend knew that he had promised to accept a rejection and Iwaizumi just wanted to test if Oikawa had felt confident that everything would happen as it pleased him or not.

Obviously he hadn’t been all that confident. Oikawa looked like the outcome of Iwaizumi’s talk with Kageyama was important to him, like he had been worried and not only bored. It was a rare thing that Oikawa showed this kind of emotion openly.

Kageyama slowly approached Oikawa.

“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked insecurely and quietly.

However, he didn’t get an answer. Kageyama didn’t get the reference to Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s talk the last day and couldn’t know what was happening right now. Neither did he know why Oikawa looked so worried nor what he was supposed to say.

That’s why he just walked over to Oikawa instead of speaking to him. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the older boy and hugged him cautiously. He climbed into Oikawa’s lap and put his legs around his waist so that he sat on top of him astride. As soon as he sat comfortably he buried his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck and held him as tight as possible.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in confusion. Slowly he lifted up his arms to hug the smaller boy back and hold him gently in his arms. As soon as Tobio tried to pull him even closer again his tension eased. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, burying his face in pitch black hair.

 _‘They look cute somehow,’_ Iwaizumi thought involuntarily and smiled a little.

He was actually really dissatisfied with the whole situation because even if he was going to do everything possible to prevent disasters, he was going to blame himself for it anyways as soon as something bad would happen. However, as long as they were happy he wanted to be happy as well. He was going to keep an eye on them nevertheless.

Iwaizumi packed his things, said goodbye and left the gym. He wasn’t feeling at ease because he left them alone, but he knew he had to become reconciled to it from now on. Somehow he wasn’t even sure if he wanted them to break up as soon as possible or if he wanted them to live happily ever after.

A few minutes after Iwaizumi had left, Oikawa ran his fingers through Tobio’s hair and pulled his head back carefully in order to look at his face. As soon as he looked into the big blue eyes, his heart started pounding faster and without any hesitance he pressed his lips onto Kageyama’s.

Oikawa couldn’t remember the last time he’d been as happy as in this moment. _‘Maybe I’ve never been happier,’_ he thought and deepened their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone :)


	6. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk nothing really happens, they're just happy

To Oikawa’s surprise nothing special happened during the next week. Iwaizumi merely gave his phone number to Kageyama so that the younger one could call him in case Oikawa was mean to him or something like that. But that was really all he did. From then on he left them alone and observed from afar.

Everyday after practice Kageyama and Oikawa stayed a bit longer to spend some time together, just the two of them. They talked about many different things, laughed a lot and teased each other and it was fun but Oikawa knew somewhere deep down that he couldn’t go on like this.

Somehow he felt uncomfortable when he practised with Tobio and he couldn’t deny that he still felt jealousy and enviousness whenever they were together like this. It just reminded him that his boyfriend who was two years younger than him was a prodigy. No matter how hard Oikawa was going to practise, Kageyama would definitely surpass him one day. And thoughts like that were toxic for their relationship.

The next day after their club activities Kageyama asked the same question as always and seemed to be very confused and disappointed when Oikawa told him that they weren’t going to practise together today. Oikawa just smiled at him warmly.

“Today we’ll do something different,” he said and Tobio immediately smiled back at him.

“No more practice for today?” asked Iwaizumi a bit surprised when Oikawa joined him in the locker rooms to get changed too, happily humming a little melody.

He wanted to reply that – no matter how unlikely that might sound – now and then he wants to do other things than volleyball too when he is in a relationship. However he didn’t want their other team members to hear. So he just told him the same he had told Kageyama a few minutes ago.

“Uh-huh,” Iwaizumi replied a bit warily but left it at that.

\-----------------------------------

In the end the three of them went home together since Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s houses were close to each other and Oikawa was taking Kageyama home with him today. It was early June, their first games of the preliminaries were already played – Oikawa had played as the setter in every single game – and one of the first hot days of the summer. For a while they walked next to each other in silence until Oikawa said something.

“Who wants ice cream?” he asked excitedly.

“Only if you treat me,” Iwaizumi replied unenthused.

“Did you anything to deserve that, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked cheekily and Iwaizumi snorted irritated.

“Do you treat me?” Kageyama asked with a small giggle.

“Sure,” Oikawa responded and patted his head affectionately.

“And what did he do to deserve that?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa just winked suggestively at him.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as they entered the convenience store.

\-----------------------------------

In the end Oikawa had paid for all of them and once again Iwaizumi realised that Kageyama really was a good influence for Oikawa who usually didn’t treat anybody to anything, at least not very often and not even Iwaizumi.

After they had left the shop they continued their way home. Iwaizumi watched how Oikawa and Kageyama exchanged their ice cream to let the other one taste their flavour and it made him roll his eyes once again but this time involuntarily. He didn’t even really know why he was annoyed by it.

They laughed a lot when they were together like this and they behaved completely natural. But also incredibly intimate, especially considering that they had met just recently. For outsiders it probably looked like they were really close friends because only if you watched them really closely and knew about their relationship it was possible to see that maybe some of their actions were a bit too tender for being just friends.

In a way Iwaizumi was really glad to see his childhood friend like this but he wondered why he had never been able to make Oikawa this happy. It actually made him a bit jealous but somewhere deep down he knew that it was his own fault and that it probably was because he had always been a bit too harsh. However, Oikawa definitely needed someone like him too and it was actually a great relief to have a little help now with handling him.

He suddenly had a lot more free time in the afternoons and Oikawa in general wasn’t really clingy anymore. Well, he probably still was but now he was constantly attached to Kageyama. However, it didn’t seem to bother the younger boy at all, in fact it was quite the opposite.

Moreover Iwaizumi was pretty sure that Oikawa had gotten over his anger and resentment because when he had observed them during the last two weeks he didn’t even see a little bit of that left. In addition to that Oikawa was always very attentive and gentle when it came to Kageyama and it didn’t seem like he only wanted something sexual. Actually everything had turned out way better than expected with Oikawa being so genuinely interested and happy and serene.

Maybe there were a lot more positive sides to this relationship than Iwaizumi had thought at first and he started to hope that this wasn’t going to be as disastrous as he had expected.

\-----------------------------------

“Mom, I’m home!” Oikawa shouted as he opened the front door to his house and entered it together with Kageyama.

“How come you’re home this early?” asked Oikawa’s mother who apparently came from the kitchen because she was wearing an apron. As soon as she eyed the unannounced visitor she added with a laugh, “Oh, hello, what a surprise! I almost thought my son has no friends anymore because he’s too obsessed with volleyball.”

“My name is Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you,” Kageyama replied politely.

“You probably know each other from school?” Oikawa’s mother asked casually.

“Yes or to be more precise, from the volleyball club. We’ve been practising together in the afternoons lately,” Oikawa responded with a cheeky grind and Tobio giggled.

“Oh well,” Oikawa’s mother shook her head, “have fun then. I’ll call you later for dinner.”

\-----------------------------------

“Uhm, did you plan something special for today?” Tobio asked as soon as they sat in Oikawa’s room on this futon on the floor.

“Indeed,” Oikawa said and stood up again to get his laptop and a box from his desk.

He opened the box and revealed a big DVD-collection. He flipped through it slowly until he found what he had searched for. Kageyama observed him attentively but couldn’t see what kind of movie it was going to be before Oikawa put it into his laptop’s DVD drive. As soon as it started playing he immediately knew that it wasn't a movie but a recording of an old volleyball game. His eyes widened with excitement.

“Isn’t that the V.Premier League finale from three years ago,“ he asked wonderingly.

“I really didn’t think that I would meet someone who recognises that right away someday,” Oikawa responded appreciatively, “During the last years I recorded lots of games and made this collection out of the most interesting ones.”

Oikawa repositioned himself and the laptop once again so that he could lay behind the smaller boy and cuddle him while they were watching the game. Kageyama seemed to be mesmerized and didn’t even avert his gaze from the screen once. Oikawa hadn’t really expected him to be that delighted but he had hoped for a reaction like that.

It made him really happy to be so close to Tobio and in general to have someone who enjoyed watching old volleyball games with him. He had already seen most of them several times but he never got tired of it. Even after watching a game over and over again there were always new details he’d never noticed before. Iwaizumi didn’t watch those games with him anymore since a pretty long time ago and even at the time were he had still accompanied Oikawa sometimes he had never really been interested.

As soon as the video ended Tobio turned around to face Oikawa. The latter gave his boyfriend a perfunctory kissed on the lips and smiled warmly. He really wanted to kiss him more but he knew that his mother might barge in every moment.

Oikawa himself was really astonished that he was that calm and able to hold back without problems. Of course he wanted more but what he had made him already pretty happy. He was so busy savouring the moment that he had no time to be uncontent.

“Can we watch another one?” Kageyama asked and brought Oikawa back to reality.

“Sure,” he responded and smiled.

“Can I choose?”

“Go ahead.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon like this, watching old games, commenting on plays and techniques and Oikawa was really glad that he had found somebody to talk about this topic. Tobio was very attentive and listened interestedly to every word Oikawa had to say, quite unlike Iwaizumi for example. Over time he had started to tenderly caress the younger boy in his arms and now and then he even gently kissed the nape of his neck. Tobio seemed to enjoy it just as much as Oikawa did.

After a while Oikawa’s mother announced that they could come downstairs to eat. They spend the whole dinner with animated conversation and it really didn’t feel like Tobio was visiting his home for the first time. Until now Kageyama had seemed to be quiet and reserved but obviously that wasn’t always the case. Before it started to get dark outside Tobio went home.

Just as Oikawa closed the front door his mother came to him.

“I’m really glad that you’re making new friends, Tooru,” she said friendly.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird to be friends with someone younger? I mean we’re two years apart,” Oikawa responded insecurely.

“Maybe it’s unusual for kids your age to hang out with someone two years younger than them but that’s not what matters in the end, is it? I think you’re really lucky. I mean there aren’t many people who share your obsession with volleyball and that’s why you should take good care of that friendship. You’re probably not going to find another one like him,” his mother replied after a while and it made Oikawa feel better in an instant.

“You’re right. I’ll definitely try my best.”


	7. Thunderstorm

Doing something other than playing volleyball together seemed to be really good for their relationship and brought them even closer together. That’s why Oikawa came up with new things to do almost every day. During his past relationships it had always felt like a waste of time – time in which he could’ve practised. This attitude was one of the main reasons why none of these relationships had lasted for more than 2 months.

However, when it came to Tobio everything was different. Everything was fun no matter what they did. They could go to the mall or to the movies, eat something, take a walk, go to the park or watch old volleyball games and it always made Oikawa happy.

By now it was already mid July and they hadn’t even argued once during those past two months they had spent together. They had the unspoken rule that they were not going to talk about their volleyball team which was the topic that was most likely to cause conflicts. Tobio sensed that there was a rivalry forming between the two of them and as much as he admired Oikawa as a person and as a volleyball player he was also jealous.

Oikawa was in peak form and with him playing as the setter they had won a lot of games but eventually they had lost before they could’ve reached the final. To both of them but mostly to the older boy this was a disappointment. But now that volleyball wasn’t the only important thing to Oikawa anymore his pain was easily soothed. Tobio made him really happy and moreover they had still the chance to win the spring tournament.

\-----------------------------------

“Tobio-chan, what do you want to do today?” Oikawa asked after their practice as they were changing their clothes.

“I planned on going shopping today. I grew out of my training shoes and need to get new ones. If you don’t mind you could come with me,” Kageyama replied.

“Sure,” responded Oikawa and smiled warmly. He knew that in every other relationship he had ever been in he would've said that he didn’t want to go. But with Tobio he really didn’t mind and was actually looking forward to spending the afternoon with his boyfriend.

After they had spent an eternity at the sports shop and finally found shoes and bought them it was almost completely dark outside. Oikawa wasn’t quite sure whether it was because it was already late or because dark clouds had covered the skies. Maybe it was a mixture of both. They could already smell they rain that was going to come down sooner or later but at least it was still warm outside.

“Let’s go, I’ll walk you home,” Oikawa said and gently placed one of his hands at the nape of Tobio’s neck.

The younger boy smiled and nodded as they started walking. On the way they talked about rather unimportant stuff as well as about Kageyama’s homework with which Oikawa helped him like usually.

Just as they were only a few minutes away from Tobio’s house the rain suddenly started coming down in sheets. Of course they could’ve expected that but somehow they were really surprised. Moreover the rain was way colder than they had thought.

Oikawa took off his jersey jacket and spread it over his and Tobio’s head to protect them from the downpour. They ran as fast as they could through the summer rain which slowly but surely turned into a summer thunderstorm.

Unfortunately the jersey couldn’t really prevent them from getting wet. When they reached Tobio’s house they were breathing heavily, soaked to the bone and shivering with cold. Kageyama was still looking for his keys in his bag when his mother opened the front door and let them in.

“Come in, both of you, and fast! Thank you for bringing Tobio home but this time I won’t just let you go again,” Kageyama’s mother said with a tone of voice which was typical for mothers and which definitely didn’t allow any argument. Both of them entered the house.

“Wait a second,” she said and disappeared into one of the rooms along the corridor. Oikawa took a look around in the entrance area. The last time he had brought Tobio home he had only been able to take a peek inside and apart from this he had never really been at his home before. In general they had spent most of their time together in public spaces. This made it a lot easier for him to withstand several temptations.

It didn’t even take Kageyama’s mother a minute until she came back with washbowl. “Undress!” she said and held the bowl out to them.

Both of them obeyed and put their wet clothes into it. Oikawa was feeling a little bit uncomfortable because he was definitely not used to standing in someone else’s hallway wearing nothing but his underwear. Fortunately he didn’t have much time to think about it and make the situation really awkward. Tobio’s mother handed him a towel and put a huge blanket around her son’s shoulders.

“This is the bathroom,” she said and pointed at a door a bit down the corridor, “Go take a hot shower. I’ll find some spare clothes for you.”

Once again Oikawa simply did as he was told.

\-----------------------------------

Although the hot shower felt very pleasant he hurried. After he was finished he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his hips. Oikawa carefully opened the bathroom door and found the promised spare clothes right in front of it on the floor. As he dressed himself he was surprised that the clothes fitted him unexpectedly well. The shirt was loose and the pyjama pants had the right length so that they actually covered his ankles. He figured that the clothes probably didn’t belong to his boyfriend but to his father.

He was still drying off his hair with the towel as he left the bathroom and went looking for the living room. He found it rather quickly guided by Tobio’s and his mother’s voices. As soon as he entered the room Tobio got up from the sofa and left the room, probably to take a shower as well.

“Come in and sit down,” Kageyama’s mother said friendly. Oikawa sat down where his boyfriend had been sitting only a few seconds ago and wrapped the warm blanket around his shoulders.

“Considering that you spend a lot of time with my son I barely ever see you,” she said to start a conversation.

“Yes, you’re right,” was everything Oikawa responded because he didn’t really know what else to say. Somehow he felt really nervous. It was unusual for him because he had always been pretty calm when he had met someone’s parents. But once again everything was different when it came to Tobio. It was very important to him what his boyfriend’s mother would think of him.

“Well, you know, Tobio has never been good at making friends and I’m really glad that he found at least one now that he’s attending middle school. To be honest, it has been years since he last brought home a friend,” she explained and Oikawa relaxed a bit. It felt like she was just curious.

“Just as I guessed,” Oikawa responded, “He isn’t one to pretend he’s interested in something or someone he’s not. And since there aren’t that many other kids who like volleyball just as much as he does it’s hard to find friends. I know that from personal experience too and I’m really glad to have two close friends including him.”

“I see, but.. You’re two years older, right? I mean of course you have a shared hobby but besides that …” Kageyama’s mother said.

She was still nice but also suspicious and Oikawa couldn’t really blame her for that. When you come to think of it he probably wouldn’t want to be "just friends" with Tobio and the fact that they were actually dating just vindicated her question. He knew that right now he had the one and only chance to make her like him or cause even more distrust.

“We actually have a bit more in common than just liking the same sport and I really enjoy spending time with him. And yes, there are situations in which I can feel our age difference but this doesn’t make me like him any less. When usually he’s a friend to me in those moments he’s more like.. a little brother.. or something?” he answered after a while and when he reached the end of his last sentence his voice got higher and made it sound like a question even though he hadn’t intended to sound this insecure.

Saying something like that felt really weird but he didn’t feel like he had just lied either. Whenever he was around the younger boy he somehow got really protective and the way they interacted could definitely be interpreted as “brotherly” by bystanders although they were actually led by very different feelings.

“I’m sorry that I’m interrogating you like that but I’m just worried. Lately he’s been coming home late every day and I don’t know where and with whom he’s spending his time and he isn’t really telling me much about it either,” Tobio’s mother explained.

“I guess every mother would be worried in this situation,” Oikawa responded understandingly.

“By the way.. What did you do today?” she asked and kind of changed the topic to small talk.

“After practice we went to the mall to buy new training shoes for Tobio and then I brought him home,” Oikawa told her truthfully.

“Very unspectacular,” she responded and laughed a little. The atmosphere was a lot less tense by now.

“Well yes and just imagine, this was the most spectacular thing we did all week,” he said and grinned.

“What did you do on the other days?”

“On Monday we did some extra practice after the official club activities, on Tuesday we went to the park to eat ice cream and play volleyball, on Wednesday we ate together and yesterday we went to my place, did homework and watched a movie,” Oikawa replied.

 _‘Well, to be honest more kissing than watching a movie,’_ he added in his thoughts.

Before Kageyama’s mother could respond to that Tobio entered the living room freshly showered and sat down next to Oikawa. The latter put the big blanket around the smaller boy’s shoulders as well so that they were huddled together closely. It was still raining heavily outside and now and then you could hear the thunder although it was rather quiet since the eye of the storm seemed to be still far away.

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to stop raining anytime soon. I guess you should call your parents and tell them you’re spending the night here,” Kageyama’s mother said.

Oikawa got up albeit grudgingly because had to leave the pleasant warmth of the body next to him. Fortunately his mother agreed rather fast so that he could return to his cozy spot. Just as he sat down again he felt Tobio flinch but couldn’t really tell why.

“Mom, how long are you going to stay awake today?” Tobio asked.

“At least another hour; I planned on waiting until your father comes home,” she replied, “How about we play a game until then?”

Tobio nodded and flinched once again only a few moments later. Oikawa was a little confused because he still couldn’t figure out why. However, when he thought about it it was probably just because Tobio was still a bit cold.

“What kind of game?” Oikawa asked.

“Some card game maybe? Or Ludo?” Kageyama’s mother replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess some of you don't know what "Ludo" is and tbh I wouldn't know either. In my home country it's called "Mensch ärgere dich nicht!" which literally translates to "Man, don't get irritated!" and "Ludo" seems to be the british equivalent (correct me if I'm wrong) and I just chose that as a translation. In America it's called Parcheesi. Just google it, Wikipedia has all the information you need :D


	8. A Matter of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughh, i'm so sorry this took me forever. i could neither find time nor motivation to continue this. whenever i got the chance to write i felt more like actually writing than just translating what i've already written so that's why. but i'm not gonna drop it, i promise. (and in case anyone who understands german wants to help me with the translation just hmu.)

After a while they had eventually settled for Ludo. They laughed a lot and the atmosphere was all in all very casual and comfortable.

However, Oikawa still felt Tobio cringe next to him over and over again. And the thunderstorm was a lot closer now, wasn't it? It was blustering outside and the thunder seemed to be way louder than a few moments ago. Just when Oikawa was thinking about it the next roll of thunder could be heard and Tobio flinched again.

_'It's the thunder, of course! Why didn't I realise that earlier?!'_ Oikawa thought as he finally seemed to comprehend what was going on. Tobio was obviously afraid of thunderstorms. Carefully he raised one of is arms and put it around the younger boy's shoulders so that one of his hands could gently caress the back of his neck. Being closer to him now Oikawa could clearly feel his tension and tried to comfort and soothe him.

Just when Oikawa's last token had almost reached its destination it was taken by one of Kageyama's.

"How mean, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa whined theatrically.

Tobio just snickered and won the game during the next round. After that he placed his head on Oikawa's shoulder and leaned even more into the touch since he was still being caressed. Oikawa felt how his small body started to relax bit by bit.

"Did he fall asleep?" Tobio's mother asked after a while of continuing the game in silence.

Oikawa turned his head a little to look at the boy next to him. "I think so," he replied.

"You noticed that he was afraid, didn't you?" she said and Oikawa nodded his approval.

"It's really hard for him to fall asleep when it's thundering, you know? Every time we play some game to distract him and hope that it just stops. And if it doesn't and it's getting late he's only able to sleep when he's in our bed or well, mostly he just doesn't sleep at all," she explained.

Oikawa smiled. After all, Tobio was still a child. And a very cute one, especially when he was asleep. Seeing him scared and vulnerable like this made Oikawa somehow a little protective and knowing that he had such a calming effect on Tobio made him extremely happy.

"So there's only one problem left now," Kageyama's mother added, "We need to get him into his bed without waking him up again."

"I can carry him," Oikawa responded.

"His room is upstairs. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try," he replied and got up from the sofa slowly, careful not to wake up the sleeping boy who's head was still leaning against his shoulder. He cautiously removed the blanket and lifted him up, carrying him now bridal style.

"He's heavier than he looks," Oikawa said with a grin, mostly talking to himself and Tobio rather than to his mother. However, he held him firmly and started to confidently walk towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

Just when he reached the foot of the staircase Oikawa heard the front door being unlocked and opened. The moment after, a tall man with raven black hair stood right in front of him. He and Tobio looked so unmistakeably alike that he figured he would be his father.

"Oh, I guess you're the friend I heard so much about lately! To be honest, I wasn't really sure if you exist," he greeted jokingly. Oikawa just smiled because he didn't really how he was supposed to react and shaking hands was actually pretty impossible right now.

"How did you two get him to fall asleep?" Kageyama's father asked curiously and pointed at his son who was peacefully leaning against Oikawa's shoulder.

"Ah, not the two of us, it was just him," Tobio's mother replied and gestured at Oikawa, "But he must be getting quite heavy, you better go ahead. I'll look after you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Oikawa responded and was glad to be able to escape the awkward situation.

He continued to carry Tobio to his room which was luckily easy to be found because of the name plate at the door. Fortunately, the door was open so that he could enter and lay Tobio down on his bed without waking him up.

Unlike his own room Tobio's was furnished in western style. Instead of a futon on the floor he owned a bed. And because Oikawa didn't really know what else to do he just laid down next to his boyfriend and pulled the blanket over the both of them. The younger boy shifted a little at that and Oikawa froze immediately to make sure that he didn't wake him up completely.

However, Tobio really seemed to be awake. He had opened one eye and wearily looked at Oikawa. After a few seconds he closed it again and snuggled close to the older boy though. Soon later his breath started to even out again. Oikawa figured that he had only been half awake or that he had fallen back asleep at least.

The latter relaxed and closed his eyes as well. The thunderstorm was still raging outside but that didn't bother him in the slightest. He was surrounded by Tobio's scent and the bed linen was fresh and smooth against his skin. Tobio's body radiated a warm glow and his steady breathing and the rhythmical beating of his heart were calming him down.

In the semi-darkness of the room, which was only illuminated by the lightning now and then, he could only see his boyfriend's silhouette. With his face pressed against Oikawa's chest he was in a deep and peaceful slumber by now. Oikawa felt as secure and comfortable as probably never ever before in his life and he knew that Tobio would've felt the same if he had been awake.

_'This moment couldn't be any better,'_ Oikawa thought drowsily and smiled into the darkness.

Just when he had fallen asleep as well a ray of light fell onto his face. Kageyama's mother had opened the room's door and was looking inside now. Oikawa sat up a little and returned the look.

"Is this okay for you? Or should I get you a spare futon? I'm sorry, I could also take him with me into our bed, if you're not comfortable," she whispered as soon as she noticed that Oikawa was awake.

_'Does it look like I'm uncomfortable?'_ he wondered and shook his head. "Everything is fine. The bed is big enough for the two of us."

Kageyama's mother eyed Oikawa for another moment and seemed to consider if he was only being polite and didn't want to bother her too much or if he really was okay with it. Eventually, she nodded. "Well, I wish you two a good night then," she whispered before she shut the door behind her quietly.

Oikawa sighed and buried his face in Tobio's black hair. Whenever they were laying next to each other like this he felt their difference in height the most. Their feet were at the same level now but Tobio's head only reached until right beneath his chin.

While he hugged the younger boy even closer he wished for the time to stop. He knew that everything was merely a matter of time. Tobio wouldn't stay like this forever. He was going to grow up. They both were. A few years from now, he might have even left Oikawa behind and might be looking down on him. And the hight was probably not the only thing in which Tobio was going to surpass him sooner or later.

Oikawa tried to fight the jealousy that was spreading like poison and wanted to cling to all the pleasant feelings he had experienced just minutes ago.

_'It's just a matter of time. But how much time do we have left?'_ he thought wistfully. However, shortly after his fatigue overpowered him and he fell into a dreamless slumber.


	9. Happy now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you were waiting for sexual scenes, here you go. And if you weren't, well, I feel like it's not really dirty and hot but rather sweet..? There's fluff and a lot of emotions too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, it's always embarrassing to write something like that out detailed and I feel like I'm still really bad at it but yeah, enjoy.. maybe? And maybe tell me what you liked and dislked about it too or I'll never learn anything. That'd be nice.

When the first rays of sunshine fell on Oikawa's face, he woke up and blinked a few times in confusion. It took him a while until he remembered where he was, but as soon as he realised, he let out a pleased sigh and pressed his back further against the small source of warmth behind him in hopes that he would be able to fall back asleep.

However, shortly after Tobio shifted his position a little and put his arm around Oikawa's waist. When the latter felt his boyfriend's hand slip under his t-shirt and start to caress his stomach, he hummed contently. Additionally, Kageyama started to litter the back of his neck with soft kisses that made him shiver over and over again. 

It's been a while since he had been completely relaxed like that, so he simply indulged in the tenderness until he suddenly felt how the hand roaming his belly started to slip down further and further than the very moment before. Oikawa grabbed Tobio's arm to stop him, creating an uncomfortable silence between them.

"What are you doing?" Oikawa asked eventually.

At first, he didn't get an answer. Tobio still hadn't stopped planting tender kisses at his nape, slowly but surely making his way up to Oikawa's ear. "So, that's not what you want then?" Kageyama breathed into it, making the older boy shiver again. 

"Even my self-control has its limits," Oikawa whispered and even though he couldn't see his boyfriends face at the moment, he was pretty sure he was grinning. 

"Mhhh, I know," Tobio responded a little smugly while trying to push his hand down further once more.

Oikawa still had a hold on his arm but somehow he, albeit reluctantly, let him do as he liked, loosening his grip completely after a while. The moment the hand cautiously touched him, he was already fully hard. Tobio waited a few seconds before he slowly and carefully started moving though. A gasp escaped Oikawa's lips and he shifted a little to be able to press himself further into the touch. He wasn't sure if Tobio was just insecure and hesitating or if he was trying to tease him. By all means, it was driving him insane.

And yet Oikawa mentally scolded himself for giving in so easily. He was aware of the fact that he could stop it, in case he wanted to, but actually he didn't really feel like changing something about this situation. 

"This isn't.. we shouldn't.. you should stop," he stammered between shaky breathes and pants after a while of building up the will to do so. It was anything but convincing and he knew it, but at the moment that simply couldn't be helped.

"Says who?" Tobio asked and Oikawa wondered how his boyfriend's voice could sound so incredibly seductive although he wasn't saying much and especially not very seductive things.

"I do," Oikawa replied short and crisp.

"That's not true and you know that yourself.. also, we can keep it a secret."

Of course, Tobio was right with what he was saying. Admittedly, Oikawa knew that most people wouldn't approve of what they were doing right now but to be honest, he himself didn't think anything was wrong with it. Actually, it felt _damn right_. 

"What about your parents?" he asked instead.

"The won't come and even if, we'll hear their steps on the stairs," Tobio answered and Oikawa believed him for the very reason that he wanted too.

Apparently Kageyama had noticed that Oikawa wasn't going to protest anymore and therefore slipped his hand into Oikawa's boxer shorts, drawing a faint moan from the latter. Oikawa didn't lean back and relax though, he felt like returning the favour. And he wanted to kiss.

Hence he turned around and rolled on top of the younger boy, pressing him into the mattress and kissing him passionately, keenly, _hungry_. Kageyama's hand found its way back into Oikawa's underwear while his other one was gripping at a fistful of rumpled brown locks. 

Impatiently Oikawa pulled down his boxer shorts and did the same with Tobio's immediately after. Their lips met once more for an almost desperate kiss and when he let his body sink down and bare skin met bare skin, he heard and _felt_ a moan escaping Tobio's lips just to be muffled by his own.

Suddenly Oikawa realised that he had never heard him make such an endearing sound before and how much he _loved_ it. From today on, he swore, he'd be sure to be the cause for those sweet noises over and over again. 

The sheen of sweat that had formed between their heated bodies made moving against each other easy. Oikawa started out with a rather slow pace but soon after switched to a fast but steady rhythm. Now and then another lovely moan or gasp made its way out of Tobio's mouth, spurring Oikawa on further and further.   

Indeed, the sensation of Kageyama's body grinding against his was _stimulating,_ but not _satisfying_ at all. Upon that realisation Oikawa lifted his upper body a bit, leaving enough space between their bellies to reach down with one of his arms. Taking both of them into his hand at once he started to stroke fast and almost a little too rough. 

Their kiss had incredibly deepened by the time Tobio broke away, gasping for breath. "I'm.. close," he whispered, cheeks flushed in an adorable shade of pink.

"Same," Oikawa answered with a faint grin, increasing the pace once more and making both of them cum a few moments later and only seconds apart. 

Still panting heavily Oikawa slumped down and laid on top of his boyfriend for a while. Waiting for their ragged breathing to become even again, they stayed in comfortable silence until Tobio found that his heart didn't feel like bursting out of his chest anymore.

"Get off me, you're heavy," he said while trying to push Oikawa off his chest, failing miserably. 

"Mean, Tobio-chan!", Oikawa whined but rolled over nevertheless, "And you ruined the mood."

Kageyama barely reacted to that and simply sat up instead, grabbing the box of tissues from his nightstand. After pulling a few out of it to wipe his own stomach, he handed the box over. It was a little awkward because now that there wasn't any lust clouding their minds anymore, Oikawa was painfully aware of the fact that they were half-naked and covered in cum while Tobio's parents were home and how the whole situation had just spiralled out of control so easily. They put their clothes back on quickly.

Sitting next to each other on Tobio's bed with that little gap left between them felt unnatural and the silence started to stretch out longer and longer, building up a weird tension that made Oikawa feel all shaky and embarrassed. Once again, the younger boy was the one to talk first. 

"Are you mad at me now?"

"A little," he replied after hesitating for a moment, "A little at you and mostly at me."

"You shouldn't. You, no, _we_ did nothing wrong. And besides that, you can't change it anymore anyways," Tobio responded earnestly, "So from now on we can do that more often, can't we?"

Oikawa let out a sigh. "So that's what you were aiming at. Happy now?"

Tobio kept quiet, smiling to himself in silence and Oikawa wondered if he knew, that he actually wasn't angry at him at all. And how could he even be mad at someone beaming at him that genuinely?

A peculiar warmth started to spread, covering every inch of his body from head to toe. Out of fear it might be visible he pulled Tobio closer, holding him in a tight embrace and pressing his boyfriend's face against his chest. Small arms were put around his torso, hugging and squeezing him back.

Oikawa didn't know where all those strange and overwhelming feelings came from all of a sudden, but it was pleasant, so there was no need to fight it. The only thing he knew with certainty was, that it was all Tobio's fault. However, that was just another reason to never let go of him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and I feel like I should tell you because half of the people who read the German version wondered. Yes, when it comes to sexual scenes this dynamic is always going to be like this. I think Kageyama absolutely is the straightforward type that doesn't worry too much, just asking for what he wants and not caring about rejection (at least his middle school self is like that) and Oikawa is actually not all that selfconfident and especially not when it comes to people and things he deeply cares about. So Tobio is a teasing little shit and Oikawa is always nervous when it comes to sex stuff because he's scared that he might mess up.


	10. Oikawa's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated yesterday, but why not update today as well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Oikawa was at the gym's locker rooms when he heard a familiar voice shouting a "Happy birthday, Oikawa-san!" at him. When he turned around, he saw Tobio joyfully running towards him.

A second later he was right in front of him, pulling Oikawa into a close embrace. It was already afternoon and their training would start any minute but they hadn't seen each other all day. He patted the younger boy's head and peered from the corners of his eyes to look at their teammates.

Somehow it felt like they were getting too much attention and a slight fear that anybody could become suspicious started to grow. At least Tobio had addressed him properly and politely, a thing he sometimes didn't do anymore when they were in private.

"Oh, you remembered," Oikawa said cheerfully after a while and broke away from their hug grudgingly. For his liking, it had been way too short.

"Well, of course, after all I'm.." Tobio began but stopped abruptly when he realised Oikawa's warning glance. ".. really good at remembering birthdays," he finished after the short break and Oikawa could've sworn that every single one of the other boys in the room had noticed that this was definitely not what Kageyama had wanted to say in the first place.

He sighed and shot Iwaizumi a glance. His friend's expression was rather blank but Oikawa knew that he was thinking the same as him. To perform at least a bit of damage control, he decided to change into his training clothes as quickly as possible and didn't pay Tobio too much attention during practice.

\-----------------------------------

After practice was over, Kageyama and Oikawa left the gym together as usual. At first, Oikawa didn't realise that the silence between them was full of tension and not the comfortable one they often shared when both of them were exhausted. After a while of walking home together they reached the intersection at which their ways would part.

"See you tomorrow," Tobio said in a low voice and turned around to go.

Oikawa was completely taken aback and tried to understand what was going on. However, he came to the conclusion that he had absolutely no clue. Hence he grabbed the younger boy's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you busy today?", he asked still a little dumbfounded.

"I thought you were mad and didn't want to spend time with me," Tobio replied even quieter than before and lowered his gaze.

"Eh?" Oikawa responded out of confusion. _'Did I miss out on something_?'

"You ignored me so I thought you wanted to show me that you don't want to see me today," Kageyama explained and raised his glance to Oikawa.

As soon as they directly looked at each other, Oikawa realised that Tobio's eyes seemed to be colder and sadder than usually and it bothered him immensely.

"What? No! It's just.. well.. earlier.. I felt like everyone was staring at us. I just distanced myself a little, but only because I thought I could spend some time with you after practice!" Oikawa tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry," Tobio responded gloomily, "I was just so excited to finally see you."

Oikawa realised that he was still holding on to the younger boy's arm and let go of him, but only to pull him in for a hug.

"I was looking forward to seeing you all day as well," he said.

After a while he loosened their embrace again. Instead, he took Tobio's hand in his, interlocking their fingers. This time Oikawa didn't find any sadness in Tobio's large blue eyes anymore but only astonishment.

"Come on," he said pulling his boyfriend along with him.

They had never been holding hands in public before, because they didn't want to be seen by anybody they knew or who knew them. Oikawa hoped that nobody would spot them, but to be honest, at the moment he couldn't have cared less. All he wanted was to never see that cold, sad look in his boyfriend's eyes ever again.

\-----------------------------------

"Won't you lie down with me?" asked Oikawa, who had immediately made himself comfortable on his futon as soon as they had entered his room.

"Wait a moment, I have something for you," Tobio replied and Oikawa sat up to watch his boyfriend rummage around in his bag.

"Hmm good, presents are always nice," he responded with a grin.

When Tobio had finally found what he'd been looking for, he walked over to Oikawa and kneeled down beside him.

"Here," he said and handed a little box over to him. "I'm sorry, it's nothing big or special, but I thought you'd like it.. maybe," he added, bashfully turning his head away from Oikawa.

The older boy received the box and opened it carefully while Tobio was still averting his gaze out of fear of the other's reaction. Therefore he was absolutely surprised when Oikawa suddenly threw himself at him, causing both of them to fall over. He felt warm lips press against his and also a little like he was going to get suffocated under his boyfriend's weight.

"Thank you!" Oikawa said, raising his head a little after his attack and beaming at Kageyama below him.

"So, you like it?" Tobio asked insecurely.

"Of course I do! Nothing special? Seriously, Tobio-chan," Oikawa responded and quickly got up from the ground.

After fetching his mobile from his bag, he came back to sit down next to Kageyama again. Skillfully he threaded the loop through to attach the little charm to his phone.

"Look, it's perfect!" he said, grinning broadly while showing Kageyama excitedly his mobile.

And indeed, the charm had the right size and with its black, red, white and green colours it fit Oikawa's white phone perfectly. However, the best about it was that Tobio had apparently made it himself. Oikawa doubted that you could buy a phone strap like that. You might be able to find one having the name 'Oikawa' on it, but definitely not one where the 'O' was replaced with a volleyball.

Although Tobio was directly looking at Oikawa this time, he was still caught off guard when the latter threw himself at him once again, kissing him fierily.


	11. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer holidays part one!

Just on time for the beginning of the six week long summer break a heatwave arrived in Japan. By now, it had already lasted for a whole week and tormented everybody with more than 35 degrees in the shade. A few days ago the weather forecast had announced heavy thunderstorms which should bring cooling, but it actually didn't seem like there would be rain anytime soon.

During the last week of the holidays there would be a training camp. However, until then they still had a whole month left.

"Tobiooooo, I'm going to die! Save me!" Oikawa whined, laying on his back next to his futon on the floor because it was a little bit cooler like that.

"Stop whining!" the younger boy replied, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall while eating a popsicle.  

"Tell my wife and children I loved them," Oikawa said, mimicking a dying man, and completely ignoring what Tobio had said to him. 

Suddenly a pillow hit his face and made him squeak out of surprise.

"Shut up, Shittykawa!" he heard from the other side of the room.

"Ouch, Iwa-chan!"

"We're warm too! But before the heat will kill us, you're probably going to annoy us to death," Iwaizumi replied, also lying on the floor but next to Oikawa's desk. Tobio chuckled.

"Mean! You're so mean!" Oikawa continued his whining, turning around to lie on his stomach and sulk into the pillow Iwaizumi had thrown after him. 

Since Oikawa's birthday was so close to the summer break, he usually decided to have his "party" rather during the holidays, where "party" actually meant seeing Iwaizumi. This year he had, believe it or not, two guests, but that actually didn't make it any more spectacular than all those years before. 

The heat had made them incredibly lethargic. Before noon they had played volleyball in the garden, but it had only been bearable because they had turned on the lawn sprinkler. However, since the midday heat had started, they were sitting spiritlessly in Oikawa's darkened room. 

It was almost 5 p.m., still approximately four hours left until sunset and more endurable temperatures, although currently it never dropped below 25 degrees, not even during the nights. 

"And you're boring!" Oikawa added after a while.

"I liked the silence better," Iwaizumi responded with a sigh. 

Oikawa sulkily turned his head towards his boyfriend, eying him expectantly. 

"What are we supposed to do? It's way too hot," Tobio said, shrugging his shoulders.

After gathering the strength to do so, Oikawa sat up, fetched his t-shirt which had been lying next to him and put it on. Then he rose to a stand, grabbed Kageyama's and Iwaizumi's shirts as well and threw them into their respective owners' faces. 

"Get dressed! We're going to do something _now_!" he said determined and placed his hands on his hips, signaling that he was ready to leave.

Tobio obliged and got up as well. Iwaizumi looked up to them questioningly, "And what exactly are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll definitely come up with something!" Oikawa replied and sounded way to energetic for Iwaizumi's liking. 

He got up and dressed nevertheless, "Well then, any ideas?"

"Eating ice cream," Tobio suggested.

"You already ate at least three popsicles today!" Oikawa said.

Once again Kageyama just shrugged his shoulders, "You can never eat enough ice cream when it's hot like that."

"Why don't we go to the lake?" Iwaizumi asked eventually and the other two boys looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's brilliant! Why didn't we come up with this any earlier?" Tobio said enthusiastically. 

"Because we don't know how to get there," Oikawa replied and hoped that the idea would be casted away.

"By bike?" Iwaizumi suggested.

"Way too exhausting!" Oikawa whined stagily.

"How far is it?" Kageyama asked at that.

"About 10 kilometres, it'll take us half an hour, I think," Iwaizumi responded thoughtfully.

"Well, that's absolutely fine!" Tobio replied and turned to go. 

As soon as he had reached the door he noticed that only Iwaizumi had followed him. When he looked at Oikawa, he realised that his boyfriend didn't seem to be all that eager to go out and do something anymore. Kageyama went back over to him.

"Stop being so sluggish, you've been the one who wanted to do something after all! Come on!" he said, taking Oikawa's hand in his and pulling him along. The older boy sighed, but followed without resistance. 

\-----------------------------------

The three of them were already wearing their swimming trunks since they had played volleyball below the lawn sprinkler. That's why there wasn't much left to collect before leaving, except for the towels Oikawa grabbed from the bathroom and some water bottles. 

They started their way after Oikawa had gotten his bicycle from the shed, only stopping at Iwaizumi's and Kageyama's houses to get their bikes as well and to evenly distribute the baggage Oikawa had been carrying alone at first. 

After what had felt like a thousand kilometres and several hours, they arrived after almost exactly 30 minutes at the lake. Pretty exhausted they set up a little camp with their towels somewhere in the half-shade. 

"Oikawa-senpai!" they heard a girl scream across the whole beach. 

Oikawa wasn't facing whoever had called him. He closed his eyes for a moment and Kageyama and Iwaizumi could literally see how he gathered himself and then put on the sweetest smile he had to offer before turning around. 

"Hurry up and go or else they'll come over!" Iwaizumi said obviously annoyed. 

"Excuse me for a minute," Oikawa said as sweet as sugar and left in the direction of the girl who had called him.

At first, Kageyama had expected the girl to be just an acquaintance, but within the next minutes a whole crowd of girls gathered around Oikawa and he laughed and hugged and took pictures and ...

Iwaizumi himself had observed the scene in front of him as well and turned his head around to face Tobio only now. The younger boy stood motionless next to him, his lips firmly pressed together into a thin line. Considering he was actually small and cute, he looked incredibly hostile and tense, basically as if he was going to tear every girl on this beach into shreds and make them die a painful death. 

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Splendid," Tobio answered wryly. 

"Have you never seen this before?" the older boy questioned, pointing over at Oikawa and his fans. 

Kageyama shook his head, "Only once a girl had asked him out when I was with him and he had rejected her politely. We never talked about that and I mean, what the hell is this even?! His whole fan club?!"

"Not nearly his _whole_ fan club," Iwaizumi responded a little amused, "You should be happy that you don't see him that often at school, you'd probably die from jealousy."

"I'm not jealous!" Tobio replied snotty and Iwaizumi tried his best to not burst out into laughter, limiting himself to a smirk. 

After a moment of silence Kageyama managed to swallow his anger. "Is it like that every day?" he asked eventually.

Iwaizumi just nodded at that. 

"I don't know what I'd do if I'd be in this situation and he's probably doing the right thing, but honestly, this is _disgusting_ ," Tobio said baldly. 

And this time Iwaizumi couldn't fight back his laughter, "Your reasons are different from mine, but I can totally agree with that."


	12. One and only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer holidays part two!

"This is probably going to take a while and it's really hot, so how about we just go swimming?" Iwaizumi asked eventually after they had watched Oikawa and his fan girls for a while in silence. 

Tobio shook his head. "I'll stay here and watch over our stuff, you can go."

"Are you sure?"

When the response was just a nod, Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the water. Kageyama sat down on his towel, hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees. Just like that he waited until Oikawa would finally be done with talking.

He was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts when somebody stood between him and the sun, throwing a shadow over him. "Why are you making such a face, _To-bi-o-chaaan_?" he heard the boy say followed by a laugh. 

When Kageyama rose his eyes it wasn't Oikawa - the only one who usually called him by this nickname - who was standing right in front of him, but Kindaichi and Kunimi, his team- and classmates. 

"Is it because you're jealous?" Kunimi asked and Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise. 

Of course he had already noticed that they had approached him to make fun of him and not to say a friendly hello, but the fact that they seemed to be onto something he absolutely didn't want them to know was scary. 

Before he had the chance to reply, Kunimi continued to speak. "A few days ago on my way home from practice I saw you. Just because you could hold hands with him once doesn't mean you're anything special!"

At this point Kageyama was completely overwhelmed. It wasn't just the shock that someone had found out but also the fact that he absolutely couldn't understand why the two of them were like this to him. Admittedly, since the very beginning they had never been on really good terms with each other but it wasn't like he had done something that made him deserve this kind of treatment.

He was completely unaware of the fact that he was a very talented volleyball player and practically following in Oikawa's footsteps, maybe even going to surpass him one day. He didn't notice that the coaches were favouring him, paying him more attention than others because they had already seen great potential in him. He couldn't see any of these things and therefore not understand why the others would treat him with that much hostility. 

Not knowing what to respond he continued to look up to the other boys in silence. Sitting on the ground while they were standing in front of him made him feel extremely small and vulnerable. He couldn't defend himself verbally and he wouldn't try to do it physically as long as he wasn't attacked physically as well.

"Exactly! Don't think you're something special!" was the first thing Kindaichi said, "It's not like you're the only one for him. I mean, look at all those girls over there. The other day when I was at the mall I saw him together with a girl and how the kiss-"

"Are you sure about that?" Kindaichi was suddenly interrupted by a low and menacing voice which made him cringe. As soon as he turned around to face whoever had approached them just now he turned pale. 

"Are you sure about that?" Iwaizumi repeated his question calmly but with a withering look. "You know, if someone's spreading rumors about my best friend, I'm going to get very, _very_ angry."

"N-no.. I-I.. W-well.." Kindaichi stuttered, obviously intimidated by Iwaizumi.

"Good. But I'm still wondering, what kind of problem do you have with Kageyama?" Iwaizumi continued. 

"In case you have a problem with me, how about you talk to me instead of to my friends about it?" Oikawa suddenly joined the conversation, still smiling cheerfully and fake. Kindaichi and Kunimi cringed again.

"There is no problem," Kunimi said eventually but didn't dare to look anyone directly in the eye. Without another word both of them left.

Tobio was still sitting on the floor hugging his legs tightly and trying to hide his face behind hin knees. He felt terrible. The moment he had heard his classmates say that he might not be the only one for Oikawa, he had felt a sudden ache in his chest. Moreover, not being able to defend himself and just sitting on the ground looking like a picture of misery made him feel incredibly weak. And besides that, he didn't know how to deal with the fact that someone had found out about his relationship with Oikawa.

"Tobio," Oikawa said in a soft voice but Kageyama didn't respond, too concentrated on holding back his tears. 

Only a few seconds later he felt himself being picked up and squeaked in surprise. 

"Put me down!" he shouted and struggled against the tight hold Oikawa had on him. The older boy just laughed and kept walking towards the lake. "You're going to regret this!"

"Are you sure? I think it's worth it," Oikawa replied, already standing knee-deep in the water.

Without further notice he threw Tobio into the lake, making him disappear under the surface with a splash. Oikawa himself dove under so that Kageyama wouldn't be able to find him immediately after resurfacing. 

As soon as he noticed that Tobio was on his feet again he swam over to him and gave his leg a powerful tug to throw him off balance and make him fall once more. When he stood up again and saw Kageyama pouting at him he couldn't help but laugh.

It was obvious that the younger boy tried to look angry, but his facial expressions were giving away that he actually wasn't, not even the slightest bit. "Just you wait!" he yelled and lunged for Oikawa, but making him fall over was a lot harder than expected.

After kidding around for a while Tobio simply walked past Oikawa and didn't start another attack.

"Awww, that's it already?" Oikawa teased at that. 

In this very moment he suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders and before he was able to realise what was happening, he fell forwards and submerged. 

"Seriously, you actually fell for _that,_ " Tobio said as soon as both of them were on their feet again.

"Not bad," Oikawa responded with a soft smile. 

\-----------------------------------

Tobio was running his fingers through the sand and taking a closer look at some of the stones before throwing them into the lake. Oikawa was sitting right next to him, eyes closed, head tilted back and indulging in the mixture of the evening sun's warmth on his skin and the lake water's coolth around his legs. 

They sat in silence for a while until Oikawa eventually spoke. "I'm sorry," he said softly. 

"What for?" Kageyama asked genuinely surprised. 

Oikawa chuckled at that. "Well, on one hand that Kindaichi and Kunimi found out about us. It's mostly my fault. And on the other hand that I didn't tell you that there's a whole lot of girls drooling over me for some mysterious reason. To be honest, that's why I didn't want to come here. I already guessed that we'd meet people we know. It's the only close lake around here after all."

" _'For some mysterious reason'_? You only said that to conceal your narcissism, didn't you?" Tobio asked teasingly.

"Tobio-chan, you meanie!", Oikawa replied feigning to be offended, "I don't know what you're talking about! What did I even do to make them admire me so much?"

"Yeah, you're right, you're not that awesome. You couldn't win a single volleyball tournament so far, so whoever says you're a great athlete is wrong. And you're not handsome either. I really don't understand what they see in you!" Tobio responded ironically.

"I'm gonna throw you into the lake again if you're continuing to be so mean. Be a little more respectful, I'm your senpai after all", Oikawa said less than convincing, almost erupting into laughter. 

"Just go and try it! I'm faster than you ashore!" Tobio said provokingly.

"That's what you think!" Oikawa replied confidently. 

"Well then, I guess we have to find out by trying," Kageyama responded.

"But not now, it's still way too hot," was the last thing Oikawa said as to that since Iwaizumi came over to sit with them. 

Taking a seat next to Oikawa he said, "You're bickering once again?"

"What do you mean, _'once again'_?" Oikawa responded indignantly.

After that none of them said anything else. They just sat in silence at the lake and watched the setting sun and sky changing colours. Oikawa placed his hand softly on Tobio's and squeezed it once as if he was trying to make sure that everything Kindaichi and Kunimi had said earlier was nothing but lies. 

_'You're the only one for me, Tobio.'_


End file.
